


白日梦~三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共枕到天明~

by alastina



Series: 白日梦 [3]
Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Schizophrenia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 那一场漫长的白日梦，游走在梦里的人们却并不知情。





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 不故弄玄虚不会写文的我……  
> 本文与一切实际人物无关，所有出场人物都是披着名字的角色而已。

在生下小瞳之后，有很长时间翼一直都会做同一个噩梦：

一个和泷泽长得一模一样的小男孩喊着“妈妈”朝他歪歪扭扭地走过来，小男孩的身上布满了陶瓷碎裂的细纹，对方每走一步，雪白的碎片就掉在地上，有鲜红的血水从那些破口里不住地流下来。

每次从噩梦中惊醒的时候翼的眼里全是泪水，他的手脚都是冷透的，只有躺在他身边的泷泽的身体是温暖的——可是泷泽不睡在他旁边的时候，他又从来不会做这个梦。

对方睡着的时候会抱着他的腰，像个寻求慰藉的孩子一样把头埋进他的怀里。翼几乎怀疑自己是不是因为怀孕生产之后omega的激素水平变化而对他的……伴侣产生了荒唐的母性和保护欲。

 

翼不记得是什么时候又是谁开始在背地里叫那个人“无血无泪的人偶”的。

他们议论着泷泽有着宛如白瓷娃娃一样性别模糊的美貌，却只在面对镜头和观众的时候才会激烈地情绪波动、哭泣和微笑，平日里就连信息素都跟白水似的冷淡无味，简直不像是活生生的人类。

毕竟泷泽最开始在练习课上自我介绍说自己是alpha的时候，很多Jr都在后面惊诧地偷笑。

当然，想也不用想，没过多久就没有一个人再敢笑泷泽了。

正如色彩斑斓的生物大都带着毒，连玫瑰的刺也会让人鲜血淋漓。

而翼似乎从以前就容易不由自主地被那些美丽、危险又与众不同的事物所吸引。

「今井君也太体弱多病了……恐怕以后也没法承担高强度的工作。」

「以泷泽的人气solo出道不是正好吗？为什么要上赶着和病秧子组合……」

和泷泽在一起的时候，连那些回响在翼耳边的噪音都渐渐消失了。

当初与翼彻夜温存的那些beta和omega，那些女孩子们，无一例外地都有着幼犬一样的大眼睛，细软的浅色头发，雪白的皮肤，樱桃色的唇，和纤长的手指。

后来，那双很久以前令他产生过隐秘的罪恶感的、看似无害的双手按着他的手腕把他压进床单里，就算翼拼尽了全力也挣脱不开。

谁又能料到那纯白而华丽的人偶破裂开来，内里流淌出来的那些漆黑而粘稠的东西，是如同黑洞一般吞噬所有的、反射不出任何光芒的，那个人的欲望。

这算不算是某种意义上的求仁得仁呢？

从某一天开始，那双手的主人不再是他性幻想中的一个影子，而是他的征服者、他的所有者、他的alpha——

那双手的主人了解他全部的弱点和软肋、他所有的痛苦和快乐，熟知他最难以启齿的秘密，他的温度、他的硬度、他的湿度、他的极限……甚至他最卑微的瞬间喉管颤动的频率。

一个畸形的alpha和一个变异的omega，他们是把边边角角活生生地修剪掉之后，血淋淋地拼凑起来的两块人肉拼图；是由残酷的命运之神为彼此量身定制的亚当和夏娃。

然而，从对等的天平上狠狠地跌落，被彻底碾碎的自尊，他无法控制地觉得自己像是一个玩物和道具，对方的点滴温柔都像是施舍与赏赐。

生理的彻底变化，对怀孕的未知恐惧，随时可能丧命的风险……凭什么是他要承受这些？

就因为他违背常理，对一个alpha动了欲心吗？

‘不是哦，你再好好回忆一下。’

“我想不起来……”翼用力捂住耳朵，可那个声音还是在他的大脑里执著地嗡鸣着。

‘你变成omega的那天，发生了什么？’

“我不记得了……”翼焦虑地使劲摇头，“我不要……我不要记起来……”

但那个声音却违背了他的意愿，无情地继续说着。

‘没错，他逃了，你亲自选择的alpha拒绝了你。’

翼极度痛苦地呜咽着，颓然地跪了下去。

‘但那天如果不是他又返回来救了你、标记了你，你本来有可能怀上那里任何一个人的孩子。’

“不！！！”翼撕心裂肺地尖叫着，几近疯狂地哀嚎起来。

‘你抗拒经历怀孕和分娩，因为你太害怕到最后发现那个孩子不是他的。’

刹那间，翼的头仿佛快要炸裂一般地痛，破碎的记忆如同一段又一段飞快闪回的影片，通通被强行塞回到他的脑子里。

 

注视着跪在地上的翼露出惊惧和厌恶的神色，无论他如何绝望地哭喊也没有回头的泷泽。

看着对方的背影，翼觉得自己的世界都结束了。

发情热消退的那个瞬间他才意识到发生了什么无法挽回的事情，他麻木地躺在地板上，听着那个人几近癫狂的咆哮，他的耳边传来泷泽染着血的拳头打断骨头的湿濡诡异的闷响。

「为什么这种事情又要发生……为什么是翼……！」泷泽痛苦的嘶吼像是要把内脏都吐出来一样。

失去理智的alpha用最粗暴和疼痛的方式标记了他。

哪怕在之后的几天里他都没日没夜地在那个人的身下狂乱地浪叫娇吟；哪怕他的生殖腔被对方的精液灌满到再也盛不下更多的液体；哪怕对方的烙印覆盖了所有其他人的痕迹——他还是无法产生自己已经属于那个人的安全感。

得知自己怀孕的那一刻，他只想去死。

泪眼模糊的翼浑身抽搐着伏在地上干呕，不知过了多久，他剧烈摇晃的视线中出现了一双光裸的脚丫，他挣扎着抬起头，一个全身赤裸、有着一双猫眼的深色皮肤的少年悲伤地俯视着他，对方在他面前跪了下来，温暖的小手捧着他的脸，把他的头轻轻地拥进了怀里。

“救救我……”翼崩溃地嘶声大哭，“求你让我忘了这些吧……！”

‘可你也要忘了这两个孩子吗？’晶莹的泪珠滴在他身边的地面上，溅起小小的水花，‘你知道的，无论你变成什么样子，无论你经历过什么，他都一样会爱你，他都一样会要你。’

翼无法自制地伸出手，颤抖着摸上对方下腹的那个纹身，那对张开的羽翼好似马上就要带着那颗星星展翅飞翔一样。

少年在他的耳边哀伤地低笑起来。

‘我就快要保护不了你了。’

翼慌乱地抬起脸来：“等等……”

少年坚定地直视着他，把食指压在他的嘴唇上阻止了他即将出口的话。

‘你属于他，我们属于他……是只属于泷泽秀明的omega。’

说完，对方放开了他，翼这个时候才惊恐地发现少年的身体逐渐变得透明了，只剩下对方的手掌还温热地抵在他的胸口上。

‘翼，活下去——’

那只手狠狠地把他向后一推，翼惊喘着仰了过去，他的身下猛然变成了黑漆漆的万丈深渊，他就这样一直坠落，坠落……好像永永远远也到达不了谷底。

然而他的后背毫无预警地撞上了坚硬的表面，他的全身猛烈地痉挛了一下，仿佛把肋骨都要折断一般的激痛逼得他痛苦地咳了出来。

“他醒了！！”他的身边一片人声嘈杂，有谁在高声地叫喊着，翼拼尽全力试图睁开沉重的眼皮，他又痛又冷，视野边缘的黑暗翻滚着、侵蚀着，就快要把一切光明都吞没了。

“……翼！！！”

失去意识之前，翼突兀地想，原来无血无泪的人偶也是会哭的啊。

***

 

翼再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的四肢都像是被石块压住了一般沉重。

身周弥漫着消毒水的气息，翼抖动的视野里出现了点滴架和惨白的天花板，他昏昏沉沉地转了一下头，发现他的床前站着一个陌生的女人。

“啊……”他们对视了几秒，穿着护士服的女孩子惊讶地愣了半晌，但对方很快就反应了过来，疾步走过去按下了床边的呼叫铃，“黑泽医生！10号床的今井先生恢复意识了！”

接着年轻的护士返了回来，脸上露出宽慰的神彩，对方仿佛是在对待什么易碎的东西一样，俯身小心地握了一下翼的手臂，极近轻柔地说道：“不要担心，医生这就过来了，你再休息一会儿，我先去通知你丈夫哦。”

翼虚弱的身体迟缓而无力，他只能眼睁睁地看着护士推开了病房的门。

“泷泽先生——咦？泷泽先生？”

对方的声音由于被门板隔住而变得遥远了，翼的手指微弱地攥了攥，他的眸子忽地感到潮热酸胀，前所未有的脆弱和不安席卷了他。

他想要马上见到他的alpha，想要被那个人的气味所环绕；想要放弃一切思考，再次被拥进那双残酷又温柔的臂弯里。

“小翼！”

翼艰难地扭过头，看见母亲和姐姐眼含着泪推开门急匆匆地跑了进来，而在她们身后不远处站着一脸担忧的父亲。

他挣扎着撑起身体，努力探头向门口望过去，但是他此时此刻最想见的人却不在那里。

不祥的预感如同巨大的阴影般盘踞在翼的胸口，他闭上眼睛，强迫自己屏气凝神、集中精力，可是就在那一刻，他惊恐地发现自己和alpha之间的联结竟然荡然无存了。

标记失效了。

若非他们之中的任何一个人死去，那么就说明——

他已经不是omega了。

翼感到了一阵剧烈的眩晕，他下意识地去摸自己的肚子，那里厚厚的纱布包裹着他平坦的小腹，庞大的恐惧感伴随着空虚感瞬间袭遍了他的全身。

翼颤抖着大张着双眸，那个唯一的可能性昭然若揭。

这是他生下那对双胞胎的代价——

他彻底地失去了omega的性征，从今以后他再也不能生育了，但是相对的，他也不会再受alpha的信息素控制，不会在发情期里失去尊严地求欢，不会再被剥夺理智的情欲所操纵。

自由。

那两个音节在翼的脑海里炸开来，却轻飘飘的没有任何实感，反倒是他已然不复存在的生殖腔在他的内部生生地创造出了一个巨大的空洞，随之产生的尖锐的幻痛让人难以忽视。

翼觉得自己的内脏好似被掏空了似的，就连他存在的意义都被无情地夺走了。

不是omega，也不是alpha，甚至也不算是beta，那他是什么？

刹那间滚烫的泪水不争气地涌了出来，翼控制不住地抽噎得越来越凶，以至于身体都开始无法抑止地痉挛了起来。

“小翼？！”焦急的声音在他的耳边回响，“来人啊！医生！医生！！”

“秀、君……”意识像是被沉下了水面的锚，翼痛苦地吐出一口气，胡乱地拉扯住他手指能碰触的第一样东西，他不知道那是护士的手臂还是姐姐的，他已经分不清了，“我要见我的alpha……”

可那之后他却没能见到他的alpha。

***

 

泷泽亲自开车来接翼和孩子回家的那天，是他生完孩子的第二个星期，也是他从医院醒来的一周以来第一次见到对方。

星汰（Shota）和晄一（Koichi）被安置在婴儿提篮里，翼坐在后排，他一路上都只关注着孩子所以没太留意，等回过神来才忽地惊觉到这是通往他自己的公寓的路。

“那间公寓……”翼的声音不自觉地颤抖起来，“我们不回那间公寓了吗？”

过了好一会儿，泷泽才缓缓地低声开口：“已经没有回到那里的必要了吧。”

泪水在眼眶里疯狂地打转，翼觉得自己的情绪快要崩溃了。

为什么啊？！明明之前就算把他锁起来也不肯放走他的，为什么现在可以这么轻易地就放手？

翼几乎还能感觉到曾经套在脖子上的那个项圈的重量，他哆嗦着抬起手，就算那里如今早就什么也没有了，他也并不觉得自己的呼吸就变得有多么轻松了，相反地，令人焦虑的窒息感像是鬼魂一般萦绕不去。

失去了omega性征的身体自然无法再产出奶水，刚出生的双胞胎一天母乳也没吃上过。

翼呆呆地坐在那里。

连哺育后代都做不到的没用的身体，事到如今他的alpha也要抛弃他了……

这时候星汰毫无预警地在他的身边大哭起来，翼被吓了一跳，他赶紧伸手把孩子抱进怀里去哄，然而一边的晄一像是被传染了一样，马上也跟着哇哇地嚎哭了起来。

翼手忙脚乱地安抚着星汰，晄一又哭得更厉害了，他一时之间不知道该去哄哪一个才好。

泷泽叹了口气，对方靠边停了车，下车拉开门坐进了后座，那个人从他怀里把晄一抱了过去。

翼心情复杂地注视着对方熟练地哄着孩子，他记得当初在自己精神极度不稳定的很长一段日子里，都是泷泽一个人在照顾刚出生的小瞳。

翼搂紧了怀里的星汰，他咬住嘴唇，眼泪一滴一滴地落在婴儿小小的衣服上。

“连你也跟着哭是要怎么样啊？”泷泽突然烦躁地探过手来捏住他的下巴，“总算能够摆脱标记的束缚，好不容易才得来的自由……你不是想要自由吗？”

翼的视线被泪水完全地覆盖了，对方端正美丽的脸也变得歪曲模糊，什么也看不清了。

双唇止不住地颤动着，他自嘲地笑了一声：“自由什么的……你是认真的吗？”

“这还用问吗？”泷泽像是懊恼似的松开了手：“我不是你的alpha了，你不用再听我的命令了。你如果要钱的话……孩子的抚养费也好，你想独立成立自己的事务所也好，无论多少我也会给你的——”

翼几乎就要大声笑出来了。

“就因为我不是你听话的omega了，因为我不能再生孩子了……对你就没用了吗？”他呜咽着抓住泷泽的衣襟，“我的身体也好，心也好……全都被你弄得破破烂烂了……我以后要怎么办啊？”

翼哭得就快要喘不上气来，泷泽仅仅是沉默着用双手捧住他的脸，拇指抹着他失控地不断流出来的眼泪。

他突然扬起头，逼近了泷泽。

“你要去做别的什么人的alpha！我不允许！” 翼咬着牙眨掉眼里的泪水，狠狠地拽住泷泽的衣领，通红的眸子死死地瞪着对方的脸，“我绝对不会原谅你！！”

他的话令泷泽猛地哆嗦了一下。

“翼……对不起。”

泷泽黯然地喃喃念着，把他的头按在了自己的肩膀上，而在靠上对方身体的那个瞬间翼仿佛一下子就失去了全部的力量，精疲力尽地瘫软在alpha的胸口。

啊，好甜的味道……

翼迷迷糊糊地想着，大概是和记忆里的那个人的信息素的气味非常相像的香水的味道吧。

然而本应已经无法感应到任何信息素的他，却仍旧诡异地发觉自己的身体因为那个气味的关系而再次颤栗着温暖起来。

“我们先回家吧？”

轻轻抚摸着他的后背，泷泽嘶哑而温柔地在他耳边低语道。

翼所能做的也只是默默地流着泪，用力地点了点头。

***

 

他们又回到了那间熟悉的公寓——

翼曾经在好几年之中日日夜夜都想要逃离的那间公寓。

他太累了，坐在沙发上就开始不停地打瞌睡，泷泽哄着他把他抱进了卧室里，翼的头刚沾上枕头就失去了意识，连衣服都没来得及脱。

等到他再睁开眼，外面的天已经全黑了。

翼光着脚，揉着眼睛走进客厅里，泷泽正坐在沙发上娴熟地用奶瓶给星汰喂奶，旁边的摇篮里躺着吃饱喝足、小腿乱蹬着咯咯笑的晄一。

“要吃点什么吗？”翼轻声说着，拉开了冰箱门，里面只有放了好几天的卷心菜和疑似过期的速冻食品，他长长地叹了一口气，又把冰箱关上了。

翼转过身来背靠在冰箱上，视线停留在星汰摇晃着的细弱的小手上。

他清了清嗓子。

“和我解除标记的时候，是什么感觉？”

泷泽像是愣了一下，对方抬起了脸，眼里有那么一会儿露出了空茫的神色。

对方垂下了眼睫：“很痛。”

那个人的回答很简短，仿佛一切都无足轻重，然而翼却不可思议地理解了那两个字的分量，便也没有再继续追问下去。

 

那天晚上，泷泽把小瞳以前用过的小床搬进了卧室里，不知道是不是旧物残留着的他们的姐姐的气息令两个男孩儿感到了安全感的缘故，星汰和晄一没过多久就酣然入睡了。

孩子睡着了，两个人总算得空吃了些东西，有泷泽帮忙，翼也很快把碗筷都收拾好了。

“你明天要去工作吗？”翼轻声问道。

“下午要去公司。”泷泽反射性地看了眼挂钟，现在已经是午夜了。

翼咬了咬嘴唇：“泷泽……来帮我洗澡吧。”

 

翼全身赤裸着站在浴室里，双手撑着洗手台的边缘，花洒的水开得很细，温热的水流小心翼翼地淋在他的脊背和腰窝上。

他伸出手，抹掉了镜子上的水雾。

颈侧的那个陈旧的咬痕已经彻底地消失了，之前怀孕期间omega的信息素让翼的体重一直居高不下，但生完孩子之后，他似乎忽然之间就瘦了下来。

他盯着自己的镜像看了半晌，然后用力地甩了甩头，发梢上的水珠立刻四散飞溅开来。

“别动，水会碰到伤口的，”泷泽皱着眉把一条干毛巾塞进他的手里，“快把头发擦干。”

他低下头就能看到横在自己下腹的那道才拆线不久的伤口，就在纹身上面一点点的位置。

“你还能和这个身体做爱吗？”不知怎么的，那句子不经他思考地就脱口而出了。

泷泽正在擦拭着他后背的手突兀地僵住了。

翼说着转过身来，泷泽赶快把花洒关上了，他歪着头去瞧对方的眼睛，那个人却转开了视线。

“我啊……那里面已经不会再变湿了……也不会有你喜欢的好闻的信息素了，”翼的瞳孔悲伤地摇晃着，他的指头向下滑过去，掠过那道丑陋的伤疤，轻轻地摸上了那颗展翅的星星，“你后悔在我身上留下这个痕迹了吗？”

翼冰冷的手指颤巍巍地拨开泷泽不知为什么被水沾湿了的前发，对方的目光飘忽地游移着，像是当真想要看他，又不愿意去看。

什么啊。

翼的嘴角在莫名的酸楚与痛苦中扭曲了。愤怒和绝望的灼热岩浆在他的心底汹涌地激荡翻滚着，却无处发泄。

明明现在说什么我都会服从你的……

他早就默许了对方在这间公寓里随时随地肆意使用他的身体，他也已经习惯了对方碰触他的目的就是要插进他的内腔里来。

他的某一个人格——他内心深处的某一个他始终拒绝承认的部分，甚至还欢欣鼓舞地渴求着对方的占有和爱怜。

自从怀上星汰和晄一，翼就再也没有考虑过离开这间公寓的事情了。

还是说……他只是做了一个成为这个人的omega的梦而已？

“你在等什么啊？” 挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容，翼张开双手抱住了对方的脖子，“秀君，吻我……”

 

泷泽没有动，只是微微蹙起眉，一脸忧虑地注视着他。

对方挽起的衬衫袖口是湿的，在贴过去之前翼忍不住扫了一眼那个人小臂内侧突起分明的青筋。

然后翼闭上眼睛，把双唇压上了泷泽的。

可是肢体的碰触却并没有带来他所熟悉的冲动和热潮，随着时间的流逝，翼的心一点一点地冷下去，但他仍然倔强地攀住泷泽的肩膀，用舌尖撬开对方的列齿。好像一只发情的猫一样磨蹭着alpha的身体，体液交换时唇间流泻出的喘息和细小的呻吟仿佛只是他一个人发出来的，泷泽没有拒绝他却也没有积极的回应。

翼低喘着退开来，怀抱着最后一丝残存的希望把手掌按上那个人的胯间。

那一瞬间他却像是被火焰灼伤似的猛地推开了对方——

泷泽甚至没有勃起。

那一刻翼的头是晕的，他难以置信地倒退了一步，强烈的被拒绝的感觉近乎使他感到了羞辱。

“翼，等一下——”

他赤裸着身体，转头仓皇地推开浴室的门，中途躲开了泷泽为了扶他而伸过来的手。

踉跄着穿过客厅，翼浑身还滴着水，他走过之处就在地板上留下一滩泪水一样的湿痕。

“翼！”

泷泽喊着他的名字跟着追了上来，翼却执拗地挥打着对方的手，他跌跌撞撞地推开卧室的门，一下子跌在床上。

用力地蜷缩起来，他抱着自己肚子上的那道伤口，把头埋进被子里拼死压抑着悲鸣般的呜咽。

他的伤口也许永远也不会好了。

翼不想吵醒在角落的小床上睡着的孩子的，但是他太痛了，痛苦的声音忍不住就从咬紧的牙关里泄露出来。

莫以名状的失望感如同巨浪一般把他拍进了自我厌恶的海水中，像挤出他胸腔里最后的空气一般碾灭他最后的尊严，让他窒息。这个时候他突然感到泷泽隔着被子压住了他，对方钳制住他胡乱挣动的身体，把忍不住开始号泣的翼从被子里强行剥了出来。

翼徒劳地抵抗着，最终只能用手臂拼命地遮住自己的脸。

“别看我……求你了……”翼凄厉地哀求着，“别看我……”

“你知不知道自己在做什么啊！”泷泽好不容易才抓住他的手腕按回到床上去，对方恼火地压低了声音咆哮道，“你才生完孩子，你的伤口还没有愈合呢！这种时候我怎么可能和你做啊！”

“骗人，你明明就是对我的身体一点也不……”翼还想要继续反驳，对方突然用拇指的关节狠狠地顶住了他颈侧的腺体，翼睁大眼睛惊叫了一声，身体立刻颓然地软了下去。

腹部的伤口偏偏在此时灼烧般地疼痛起来，他忍着痛楚扭过头来瞪着泷泽，脖颈上的青筋都迸了出来，他挑衅般地开口道：“咬下去啊！试试看能不能再标记我啊！”

他面前的人突兀地松开了手，吃惊地张大双眼瞧着他：“你疯了吗？”

翼一下子愣住了。

就算失去了omega的性征，他的腺体也没有退化消失，虽然也许只是时间的问题——但这个时候如果再次被标记的话会怎么样？

翼混乱地思考着，丝毫没有注意到自己身边发生的事情。

“翼，孩子在哭了。”

对方那声仿若无奈一般的叹息把他从自己的思绪里硬生生地拉扯了出来，翼如梦方醒般地想要起身，结果那动作又牵动了腹部的伤口，害他不由得嘶地抽了一口气。

“你就别起来了，可能也到了该喂奶的时候了。”

泷泽把他按了回去，翼怅然地望着对方的背影急匆匆地消失在门口，他迟缓地披着被子站了起来，摸索着打开了夜灯，拖着步子朝双胞胎躺着的小床走了过去。

看到翼过来了，双胞胎仿佛是在试图引起母亲的注意似的，哭得更大声了。

翼扶着小床慢慢地跪了下来，把脸靠在围栏上，连哄孩子的心情都没有了。

他苦涩地发现自己刚才竟然在嫉妒这对无辜的新生的婴儿——嫉妒泷泽在双胞胎身上投注的关爱与精力。

“实在是……不像样子啊……”嘲弄般地自言自语着，翼疲惫不堪地合上了双眸。

***

 

那天之后，无论早晚，泷泽每天都会回家。

早上泷泽会替翼给孩子喂完奶再把他叫起来，出门之前也会吻他，就算翼偶尔起晚来不及做早餐的时候也不例外。

简直就像是一个普通的……温柔体贴的丈夫。

翼不敢问对方最近在做什么企划，公司那边的工作忙不忙，以前的后辈们都怎么样，他们之间的事情有没有别的人知道什么的。

仿佛他一开口涉足了那个领域，他们之间那微妙的平衡就会被破坏掉。

后来翼每周会挑几天的下午把双胞胎送到姐姐家，强迫自己抽时间去健身房或者只是单纯地去接触一下外面的空气。

翼明白虽然自己闻不到，但是他的身上应该都是泷泽的信息素的味道，有时候还会招来一些人疑惑的侧目，因为染着alpha气味的omega一般是不被允许单独出门的，可他表现得又太不像是一个已经被标记了的omega的样子。

「总觉得小翼有什么地方不太一样了，」翼记得上一回见到姐姐的时候，对方端详着他，略带迟疑着说道，「好像……比以前有精神了呢。」

听到这个，翼多少还是感到有点吃惊的。

由于不愿意总是成天想着和泷泽做爱，所以开始试着做些别的事情来分散精力——这种寡廉鲜耻的话他无论如何也不可能和姐姐讲的。

翼也不清楚是因为自己以前各个人格之间不连贯的记忆导致他曾经产生了泷泽很长时间才回来一次的错觉，又或者确实是在双胞胎出生之后才让他渐渐地有了“家”的实感。

令翼没有想到的是，给了他更加强烈的归属感的人，是女儿小瞳。

有了弟弟之后，她好像对玩具都不怎么感兴趣了，现在她似乎更喜欢看翼给双胞胎做衣服，三天两头就吵着要过来看弟弟们。

翼有时候会花上几个小时什么也不做，就单纯地看着小瞳兴致勃勃地用玩具逗着弟弟们，或者开心地给他们唱刚刚从幼稚园里学来的歌。翼发现小瞳的乐感天生就很好，也不晓得是像谁。

翼渐渐地觉得好像要不要和泷泽做爱也不是那么重要了。

然而，不安还是在那里的。

只是……不是“那么”重要了而已。

***

 

双胞胎半岁大的时候，有一天晚上，泷泽在饭桌上忽然问翼想不想接上小瞳一起搬到更大的房子里去。

翼最初有些不知所措，他犹豫了一下，小声说道：“我……我还挺喜欢这里的。”

泷泽古怪地瞄了他一眼。

“等孩子们长大一点就需要有自己的房间了吧？我也想要自己的工作室，”对方像是不经意似的又接着说道，“而且，你就不想要一间练习室吗？”

“练习室？”困惑地眨了眨眼，翼茫然地开口，“我要那种东西做什么？”

泷泽一下子抬起头来，像是有些不安又有些怀疑地望着他，不知为什么那个人的表情突然间就变得局促了起来。

“当然是用来练舞啊。”

翼的眸子睁得不能再大了。

他努力地消化了一下对方话里包含着的意义，难以置信地咀嚼着每一个字，生怕自己会错了意。

终于，翼歪了一下头，他微弱地咧了咧嘴角。

“所以……你是要买房子吗？给我和孩子？”

泷泽坐直了身体，似乎有些紧张地盯着他的脸，点了点头。

“连土地一起吗？”翼本是试图用开玩笑的口吻把这句话说出口的，然而他的声音却在中途失去了控制，变得沙哑而破碎了。

泷泽的回答倒是一点也没有犹豫：

“嗯，连土地一起。”

翼的心脏剧烈地颤抖起来。

恍惚之中他觉得这个人大概还是和以前一样，是不会随便做出口头的承诺的；而他在泷泽面前最好也不要开什么玩笑，对方是会当真的。

相反地，对于那些违背对方心意的事情，哪怕是翼主动提出的要求，泷泽甚至也连善意的谎言都不给就一口拒绝，丝毫不在乎那样会不会伤到他的感情。

就像是当初他哭求对方不要让他再次怀孕的时候，泷泽连句安慰的哄骗都没有；而他后来逼着对方抱他的时候，那个人又以他剖腹产的伤口没痊愈为由就干脆地推开他。

包括他第一次变成omega的那天，泷泽也是这样，直接毫不留情地拒绝了他，就仅仅是因为对方不愿意成为在翼别无选择的时候随便挑中的那个alpha。

如果泷泽不是那么顽固的话，也许之后一切的不幸都不会发生了。

然而……

对于执著的东西，那个人恐怕也不会轻易地因为那样东西被玷污、弄坏，变成破碎和残缺的样子就不再想要了。

平静地直视着他的双眼，泷泽再次开口了：“我有说过让你等我一年，就和你结婚的吧？”

再也……逃不掉了。

幸与不幸，都是命。


	2. （下）

他搞砸了。

翼能隐约听到泷泽在楼下叫自己的名字，可是他动弹不得，只能无力地歪倒在床上，汗水从他的每个毛孔里渗出来，让他的整个身体都湿淋淋的。

翼混乱地喘息着，赤裸的肌肤和床单细小的摩擦都让他的腰肢痉挛起来，他用力地咬住嘴里的东西，唾液从嘴角淌出来，滑到了他的下巴上。

“翼？你在家吗？”泷泽的说话声越来越近了，翼听见alpha的脚步声突兀地停在了卧室的门口，“等等……这是什么味道……？”

翼的眸子里瞬间渗出了泪水。

时隔一年，他居然是以这样的方式再次闻到了自己信息素的味道，他的鼻子似乎一时间难以适应这么浓郁的气味，就快要失灵了。

这个时候，门被猛地推开了。

“翼？！”

***

 

翼好久没有这么紧张了。

从药店回来的路上他拎着纸袋的手就一直在出汗。

今天刚好是孩子们去翼的父母家留宿的日子。回到家之后，偌大的房子里没有了往常孩子们嬉闹的声音还让翼稍稍有些不太适应。

换下了外出的衣服，翼准备好晚餐的材料之后，他先是洗了澡，然后回到卧室里，把他刚刚买来的东西从纸袋里一股脑地都倒在床上。

那是omega专用的发情引导注射针剂和模拟omega体液的润滑液，通常这是给因为信息素水平紊乱而导致发情期不规律或者周期不完整的omega作为治疗的辅助而使用的，只是翼也不太清楚以自己目前的身体状态用了会有什么程度的效果。

其实他刚才在浴室里趁着洗澡的时候试着做了一下扩张。

不能够主动分泌体液的甬道干涩又紧致，只是勉强插进去两根手指之后就已然觉得异物感太过强烈。

翼艰难地把手指抽出来，扶着墙面平复着急促的呼吸和不适的感觉，同时对于自己的身体能不能满足alpha的欲望再次感到了不安与恐慌。

搬了新家之后，星汰和晄一也到了可以送去保育园的年纪，不需要7天24小时地照顾孩子令翼轻松了很多，但是有了更多的时间并不意味就全都是好事。

翼低下头，呆呆地盯着自己左手无名指上的戒指。

定制婚戒的钱是翼执意出的，泷泽倒也没有在谁付钱的事情上做过多的坚持，毕竟比起对方给他的东西，这对婚戒的价值简直微不足道。

虽然他曾经开玩笑地说要去巴塞罗那找个教堂办个华丽的结婚仪式才肯入籍什么的，但是看到泷泽当时若有所思的眼神，他毫不怀疑如果对方有时间的话绝对真的会去操办这个事情的，便连忙跟那个人反复强调了自己并不是认真的。

现在他在户籍上是泷泽的omega，从各种意义上都完全是对方的所有物了。

所以仅仅是维持目前的状态，在每天早上翼出门送孩子去幼稚园之前交换一个浅尝辄止的吻，那个人就心满意足了吗？

想到这里，翼咬了咬牙，一狠心把两支一次性注射器里的药剂全都推进了手臂的血管。

在忐忑地等待药物起效的时间里，翼翻身下床，从衣柜最深处翻出了他藏在那里很久的一个盒子。

这个在泷泽生日的时候他犹豫了再三到底还是没敢拿出来。

翼苦笑了一下，他也不知道自己当初怎么一时头脑发热就买了这样的东西，大概是把自己逼迫到走投无路的绝望感的驱使吧。

深吸了一口气，翼慢慢地解开了自己上衣的扣子。

***

 

“翼？！”泷泽推开卧室的门的刹那就被扑面而来的信息素吓了一跳，但随即映入眼帘的情景让他无意识地从喉咙里滚出了一声低沉的咆哮：

浑身赤裸着的翼双目涣散、满面潮红地趴在床上，对方的双腕上绑着一副皮质的手铐，两只手的中间被金属的挂链扣在一起。

那个画面好似一记重拳一般，猛击得泷泽丧失了一切的真实感。

然而最让他感到欲火焚身的还并不是这个。

翼的脖子上赫然套着一个簇新的黑色项圈，长长的牵引链前端皮质的拉环此时正被那个人咬在嘴里。

看到他之后，翼发出了含糊的呜咽，试图用被束缚着的双手撑起身体。

泷泽迅速地上前一步捏住了对方的下巴，他压抑着颤抖沙哑的声音，惊讶地开口：“你做了什么？”

翼的睫毛羞耻地颤抖着，眼珠不停地来回转动。

很快泷泽就顺着对方的目光看到了扔在床脚的垃圾桶里的一次性注射器。

“你……”他震惊地睁大了眼睛，突然就觉得有点恼火，“那是发情引导剂吗？”

翼机械地点了点头，泷泽把牵引链的拉环从翼的嘴里拿下来，那个人马上痛苦地喘了一大口气，拖着哭腔叫道：“秀君……”

翼瞳孔里的光破碎开来，那里面像是有什么彻底地坏掉了。

泷泽神情复杂地用手背摸着翼滚烫的脸颊，那个人立刻好似猫一样蹭上来，双手攀住他的裤腿，颤栗着用牙齿去咬他裤子的拉链。

泷泽的下颚线绷紧了，他伸手粗暴地抵住了那个人的头。

尽管肆意奔腾的渴望令他想要立马就把翼推倒在床上，直接插进那个在药物的侵蚀下变得甜蜜柔软、无论如何也不会拒绝他的身体里。

但是不行。

“我不会和你做。”

翼的肩头激烈地抖了一下，对方倏地扬起脸，手指都在他的裤子上哆嗦起来。

泷泽皱着眉一把抓住那人的胳膊，把扣在一起的手铐解开，接着他把惊喘着的翼推过去，双手反剪在背后重新扣好。

“什么……”翼扭动着身体，露出恐惧的表情，但泷泽无视了这一切，他站在床边用力拉紧了项圈的牵引链。

“哈啊……！！”翼吐出一声悲鸣般的娇吟，腰身抽跳着弓起，竟然就这么直接高潮了。

这不是又和以前一样了吗……

泷泽咬紧了牙关，看着那个被欲望彻底浸淫、像个性爱娃娃一样失去了自我的男人。

“在药效过去之前，休想我再碰你。”

惨兮兮地啜泣着，翼露出心如死灰般的表情，双手无望地捏紧了。

 

翼还是翼，但是成为他的所有物的翼，永远也不会是原来的样子了。

在这个世界上，翼是唯一一个让他感到“身为alpha真是太好了”的人。

可是，泷泽很清楚，就算像这样亲手把自己锁起来，将锁链递到他的手上，在他身下可怜又绝望地哭喘着，害怕被他冷落和抛弃的翼，也并不是没有他就不行。

翼不是omega，想要在生理层面上完全脱离他的控制是很简单的事，对方只是还没有发觉而已。

反而是他，如果失去翼就没有办法认同自己的身份活下去。

汗水不停地滑落他的额角，泷泽疼痛地咬住嘴唇，粗喘着撸动着自己的性器，多余的润滑剂从他的指缝滴到下方的床单上和翼的胸口。

那个人哭得抖抖索索的，只是意识模糊地仰躺在那里望着他，一对漆黑的眸子失神地张得老大。泷泽前几次射在对方脸上的精液已经差不多干掉了，而翼的两腿之间全是不知多少次潮吹之后射出来的黏糊糊的透明液体。

过了快有一个小时了，两支针剂的药效可能还是太强了，人为制造的发情热仍旧没有消退的迹象。

翼的声音早就变得嘶哑不堪了，而泷泽甚至还没实际上地碰过对方一根指头。

哪怕再也射不出什么东西来，仅仅是alpha的存在都会让翼敏感的身体不断地干性高潮。

那个人顺从可爱地躺在那里，难以抑止地从唇间泄出迷乱的娇喘，一双修长美丽的腿淫乱地大张着，不住淫媚地拧扭着柔韧的腰肢。

这样的翼简直就是情欲本身。

泷泽想下一次可能他会在翼的脚踝上绑上锁链——既然对方给了他想象的空间。

他沉重地喘着，最后一次把白浊的液体射在翼的嘴角和下巴，他的腰都开始哆嗦了，光是靠着翼在情潮中放荡的模样就足够他射上三次。

明明根本就不需要什么药的，他无论什么时候都不会对翼的身体感到厌倦的。

“啊……秀君……”无自觉地伸出舌头舔着唇边腥甜的液体，翼又抻着脖子凑上来，湿软的舌尖差一点就要碰到他的性器淌着精液的顶端了。

这个时候，泷泽终于能觉察到那气味正在一点点确实地消散了。

只要再忍耐一会儿……再忍耐一会儿就好了。

下定了决心，泷泽在翼失望而焦灼的注视之下退到了对方能够到的距离之外。

***

 

“翼，感觉好点了吗？”

紧闭着双眸，翼仿佛不愿意睁开眼睛面对现实一样，只是微弱地点了一下头。

药效全部消退之前泷泽就给翼喂了不少水，对方迷迷糊糊地睡了几个小时，中途上了几次厕所又出了很多汗，醒来的时候还是好像很渴一样地吞着口水。

“再喝一点，”他扶着翼的后头部，把杯子送到那个人的嘴边，“药效已经过了吧？知道我是谁吗？”

翼蹙着眉，只在水打湿嘴唇的时候探出舌头舔一下，像是刚刚学会用自动饮水器喝水的小猫。

翼喝够了，抬手把杯子推开了一点，从皮质手铐上垂下来的金属链子把玻璃杯碰撞出清脆的响声，对方瑟缩着睁眼瞟了一下，又把眼睫垂下去：“泷泽……”

泷泽把杯子放回到床头柜上，和他之前用来给翼擦身体的湿毛巾放在一起。

“没有发情期当借口就没法和我做吗？”从床上捡起项圈的牵引链掂在手里，他冷冷地开口道，“以前发情的时候被做了什么过分的事情都不记得了吗？”

翼猛地抖了一下，眼睛一下子就失去了神采。

“我们好像还从来都没有谈过‘那个时候’的事情吧？”

对方咬着嘴唇低下头，呆滞地盯着手腕上的束缚道具。

“那个时候”就是翼突变成omega之后，第一次在录音室发情的时候的事。

泷泽执起对方的双手，轻轻捏在掌心里，翼抖得更厉害了，呼吸的声音听上去像是在忍受着莫大的痛苦。

“从那以后，你不会是把每次发情期都当作是对自己的惩罚吧？”

翼把脸别开，泪珠滑到他尖尖的下巴上，猝然地摔碎在床面，留下一片小小的深色痕迹。

 

在全是alpha的场合发情的omega，就和被扔进鲨鱼池里的一块带着血的鲜肉没什么区别，甚至都不会有任何一条法律能够保护在这个状态下的omega的权益，因为现今尚且没有科学的手段来评判被omega诱导发情的alpha是否存在主观的思考能力。

对他们两个人而言，那都是噩梦般的一天。

泷泽只记得推开门的时候，他五雷轰顶般地看见被自己一直以来视若珍宝、小心呵护着的那个人却像破烂的布偶一样在完全丧失理智的男人们身下痉挛着。

对方早就神智不清了，仅仅是凭借着本能用尽最后的力气死死地护住颈侧的腺体，那手背上触目惊心地遍布着带血的齿印。

他能闻到翼污浊的信息素，和几个小时前他知道的那个气味已经全然不同了。

霎时间泷泽的视野是猩红和漆黑的残影，他的五脏六腑都如同被煮沸了似的，就快要从嗓子里呕出来。

那间录音室里，在原始的欲望中发狂的每一个alpha都像是狞猛的怪兽，失去了人类的语言和行为能力，只剩下交配和征服的本能。

没有一个人注意到他。

泷泽感到一阵天旋地转，他扶住墙壁，感觉自己身体里的那只令人痛恨的猛兽也快要脱离控制了。

突兀地注意到躺在地板上神情恍惚的翼正无意识地反复呢喃着什么，直到泷泽凑近了才听清了那四个音节——

秀……明……

那是他的名字。

他绝望地爆发出了一声不似人声的咆哮。

在那种情况下，无论是谁都会疯狂的吧。

Alpha到底还是野兽。

这样的野兽冷酷地抛弃了母亲，肆意地伤害过自己，现在终于也毁掉了翼。

后来泷泽想，当时那个场景也许是一种残酷而近乎病态的浪漫了吧——

他残暴地揪着对方的头发，把最后一个alpha的头撞在地板上，他的指节上都是血，脚边有不知谁被他打掉的牙齿。

他不费吹灰之力就拉开了翼护住腺体的手，在败北的alpha们鲜血的腥气之中撕咬般地标记了属于他的omega；在其他alpha畏惧而屈服的呜咽声里强行撬开了翼的生殖腔，宛如宣示主权一样把胜利者的种子灌注到omega的身体里。

他在翼的脖子上咬下去的那一刻，那个人的双眼有那么一瞬间活了过来，宛如黄昏的金星在天幕上熠熠生辉。

在很久以后，翼的保护者，以20岁的翼自居的那个人格向泷泽坦白过，翼的主人格其实是记得那次标记的过程的。

然而，那却是在主人格不再出现之后第六个月的事情了。

他也曾猜想过最坏的结果，自己所熟悉的那个真正的翼或许就会这样永远地逃避下去，甚至从此完全地消失掉。

伴侣之间的联结让他们分享着这种煎熬的情绪，却谁也无法了解到对方真正的想法。

就算再怎么残忍地对待翼的身体，那个人也不会坏得更厉害了。

「秀君难过的话，哭也是可以的哦，」陪伴了他大半年的“保护者”用一种天真到陌生的目光怜悯地望着他，「我会对翼保密的。」

 

翼惨白着脸，失神地望着他。

那双眼睛里的泪水仿佛流不完一样，就这样一直悄无声息地滑落下来。

泷泽爱着的翼，有一部分永远地死在了那间录音室的地板上，再也不会回来了。

而剩下的每一个部分，他都不能忍受再次的失去。

“别哭了。”架起毫无抵抗之意的翼把那个人抱到自己的大腿上，泷泽用手指勾住了项圈，对方的脖子那里已经有了半圈红色的压痕。

“翼真的很适合项圈呢。”

泷泽用拇指摩挲着项圈附近的皮肤，翼的脸上残留着斑驳的泪痕，只是顺从地低着头，双手安静地垂在身体的两侧。

对方的反应让他不由得叹了口气：“这种东西……并不是必要的，我只是单纯地觉得翼戴着很好看罢了。”

翼的身体不易觉察地抖了抖，但依旧没有出声，泷泽继续说道。

“但是认为我会因为这种小小的道具就决定和你做还是不和你做，翼是在看不起我吗？”

这句话令翼突地抬起脸来，惊慌地瞪大了红肿的双眸：“不是的……！”

啊，他总算能直视翼的眼睛了。宛如漆黑的曜石一般闪烁着，这双从他第一次见到对方开始就迷恋上的眼睛。

“翼，那天发生的一切都不重要，只有一件事情是你需要记住的，”对方在他赤裸裸的凝视之下又不自觉地要埋下头去，但泷泽抢先固定住了那个人的下巴，“要我提醒你吗？”

惊惧地用力地摇着头，翼的嘴唇颤抖起来，眼神逐渐放空，好不容易枯竭的眼眶再次变得潮湿了。

泷泽在翼的下颚上施力，逼得对方敛起视线，不得不再次把注意力放回到他的身上。

翼的手指不知不觉地攥住了他胸口的衣料，艰难地挤出一个字：“……我……”

“嗯。”指腹轻轻磨蹭着对方的下巴，泷泽强迫自己耐心地等待着。

翼的眼泪又涌出来，嗓音却沙哑而干涸。

“我是……只属于你的omega……”

“不对，”泷泽扶住对方的肩膀摇头轻叹道，“不过很接近了。”

翼疑惑地睁大双眼盯着他，但很快地，那里迷茫的雾就逐渐地散去了。

泷泽知道那个人已经明白了，可是翼仍旧犹豫着，并没有开口。

“说出来。”泷泽柔声催促道。

过了好久，翼仿佛不能相信自己的声音似的，几不可闻地呢喃道：“你是我的alpha……”

泷泽终于灿烂地笑了出来：“没错，就是这个。”

翼的世界里只剩下他就对了，无论什么都不重要，只看着他，只爱着他，只为他一个人微笑或哭泣就足够了。

他笑得脸颊的肌肉都开始酸痛了，笑得翼的模样都在他眼前变得有些模糊了。

泷泽的掌心滑下去，沿着翼光裸的胸口一路抚摸到小腹，最后按上对方下腹的那个精巧的纹身。

翼在他的碰触下压抑地轻喘着，腹部的肌肉绷紧又放松，眼角荡漾起恍惚的红潮。

他舔上对方的耳窝，含着那个人的耳垂沉声说：“翼，我想听你亲口告诉我，你想要怎么样？”

不自觉地拱动着腰，翼咬住下唇，紧紧地合上了眸子。

“……抱紧我……”

“这样吗？”莫名地松了一口气，泷泽张开手臂小心地把对方温柔地揽进怀里。

深深地喘了一声，翼抬手搂住他的脖子：“再紧一点。”

他试着把胳膊环得更紧了，翼的腰肢在他的臂弯里忽然间就显得那么纤细又脆弱，泷泽几乎害怕要把它折断了。

“不够，不够，再用力一点。”翼急切地请求着，对方的气息变得不稳了，在他耳边回响着的急促的低喘也染上了哭泣的尾音。

泷泽咬着牙，像是要把那个人揉进自己的身体里一般，死死地拥抱住翼，对方温暖的肌肤贴着他，止不住地剧烈哆嗦着，指尖隔着衣服疼痛地陷进他的后背里。

“嗯……啊……”翼的喘息不知为什么转变成了苦闷而艳情的娇吟，这时泷泽的余光不经意间瞥见了对方用力扬起的下巴，而那个项圈正好由于那人拉伸脖子的动作勒进了翼颈部的皮肤里。

泷泽还来不及多想，翼的大腿突然猛地夹住了他的腰，紧压着他的臀肉规律地抽搐起来，随后没多久他的腹部就感到了一阵令人困惑的潮热。

泷泽难以置信地眨着眼，他惊疑着向下看去，发现翼竟然就这么射在了他的衣服上。

“我已经没救了……”还没有喘匀气的翼含糊不清地笑着，喉咙里却发出一连串破碎的泣音，“已经是这样的身体了……是不是omega，有没有药，又有什么关系呢？”

“翼——”翼的手捂住了泷泽的嘴，截断了他要说出口的话，然而实际上泷泽也并不晓得自己到底该说些什么，反正都是些毫无意义的空洞的安慰。

对方直起上半身揪住了他的衣领，泷泽仰起头，翼的眼泪如同滚烫的雨滴一般啪嗒啪嗒地迎面砸在他的脸颊上。

泷泽倒抽了一口气。

“我想要你……想要你插进我的身体里来……”捧住他的脸，对方冰冷咸涩的嘴唇热切地贴了上来，翼的哽咽很快便被吞没在了两个人纠缠的唇舌之间，“秀君……别抛下我……”

***

 

啊，自己现在是什么样的表情呢？

泷泽恍惚地望着在自己身上淫乱地摇摆起伏着的翼。

身体和心都完完全全地属于他的翼，真是可爱到令人心痛的家伙。

对方哭得那么痛苦、那么可怜，如果这个时候他表现得太过开心的话，会不会让翼感到害怕呢？

“啊、秀君……嗯呜……！”泷泽用力捏住翼的屁股的同时吻上对方的双唇，下半身也随着惯性戳进那具身体的深处，翼惊喘着脱开他的吻，无法控制地大声呻吟着向后仰过去。

久违的快感如同热油里浇进的水花一般四散炸开，翼火热的肉襞紧紧地环绕着他的性器，比起过去被omega的体液包裹的那种黏腻又滑溜溜的触感，现在借由着润滑剂而产生的带有些许阻力的摩擦感、内壁收缩时清晰的挤压感新鲜得简直让人欲罢不能。

“嗯啊啊啊啊！！！”在激烈的情事中被迫晃动着身体，那个人的眼中因为新的原因积蓄起了泪水，失焦的瞳孔里折射出凄艳而淫糜的光。

翼的手腕被链子扣在身体的前方，那个人只能在束缚允许的程度之内攀住泷泽的脖子，而两个人过热的体温让金属都变得温热了起来。

忽然间翼停了下来，把汗水淋漓的额头抵在他的肩膀上沉重地喘气。

“怎么了？”泷泽嘶哑地问道，汗湿的手掌摸上对方肌肉紧绷的大腿外侧。

“稍微、哈啊……等一下……”翼细声嗫嚅着，泪眼婆娑地撩起眼睫来看他，“里面被撑得好开……好难受……啊！”

……该说这个人是天生淫乱，还是故意玩火呢？

对方的话还没说完，泷泽就将翼一把掀翻在床上，那个人哑着嗓子发出分不清是痛苦还是快乐的嘶吟，他攥着翼的脚踝把对方的双腿拉开到极限，含着他性器的后孔在接下来的抽刺中疯狂地绞紧。

“每次不都是这样的吗？是翼太久没做了吧？”

泷泽舔了一下嘴唇，伸手握住翼滴着前液的勃起，黏滑的液体在他的指头间拉出晶莹的丝线，让他套弄的动作愈发顺畅无比。

“不是……不是……”翼满眼泪花地哭喘着，无力地推着他的手，“和平时的感觉完全不一样……太舒服了，要死了……哈、啊！脑子变得好奇怪……”

翼快要过呼吸似的张大嘴喘气，腰在床面上激烈地弯折过去，嘴角淌下来的涎液把一侧的脸颊染得一塌糊涂。

“真的？明明不是发情也没有用药？翼和我做的时候觉得舒服吗？”

“嗯……嗯！”翼哼哼着，不知道是在表达肯定又或者只是无意义的浪吟。

泷泽放开对方的性器，转而去揉弄那硬得像是一对小石子一样的乳尖。他把一边的乳头含进嘴里的时候，那个人悲鸣着挺起胸板，双腿死死地盘上了他的腰。

“好甜……”泷泽吮吸着那小小的肿胀的肉粒，翻着眼睛去看对方，“翼真的没有奶水了吗？”

“怎么、可能会有那种东西……”翼满脸通红地揪住他的头发试图把他拉开，对方的内股都在抖个不停，“啊啊！不行……我不要再射了……秀君自己舒服就好了，不要管我了……”

“那怎么行，不让翼舒服的话还有什么意义？”泷泽单手抓住皮铐之间的链子，把翼的双手按到头顶去，他舔去了对方嘴角的湿痕，“都怪翼之前擅自用了药吧？不然还能坚持更久的。”

他的性器勃动着滑进更往里的地方，内腔的黏膜被肉刃撑开，翼的小腹上纹身附近的皮肤在顶弄中诡异地一起一伏的，虽然泷泽明白那是对方呼吸时候的正常反应，但是视觉上还是给人一种贯穿了对方的内脏般淫猥的错觉。失去了生殖腔口的阻隔，翼的后穴像是没有尽头的欲情的通道，不知餍足的媚肉抽缩蠕动着把他吞咽得更深。

“啊啊啊好棒……”翼无法抑制地吐出甜腻的媚音，手指在头顶徒劳地攥紧又松开，泪水把浓密的长睫打得透湿，“太舒服了……好可怕……秀君……我害怕……”

泷泽拽住翼的项圈把对方拖进一个掠夺般的吻里，灵活软腻的舌头挤进翼的齿间，那个人抽噎着，急不可待地伸出舌头和他的纠缠起来。

“翼的嘴里……好热……”翼的口腔黏膜热得像是要融化了一般，泷泽细致地舔过对方上排牙齿的内侧，翼立刻闷哼着哆嗦起来，内壁突地缩紧，随后便像是一滩水似的软在他怀里。

那个人半张着嘴喘着，粉红的舌尖像是留恋着他的感触和温度一样探出来追着他退开的唇，分泌过多的唾液拉出的丝线尚且和他的舌头藕断丝连。

泷泽着迷地捧着翼的脸，俯视着对方淫媚的表情，他粗喘着呢喃道：“接吻的时候翼的里面就缩得好厉害……那么喜欢我吻你吗？”

“哈……哈啊……喜欢……”翼眯着双眸，眼尾晕开了放荡而潋滟的笑意，“再给我……秀君……”

这个魔性的男人……！

泷泽的手下意识地在翼的项圈上拉紧了，他俯身狠狠地咬住对方红肿的唇瓣，翼的尖叫被他整个吞进了口中，那个人只能荒淫地吐息着再次抱住了他的脖子。

翼攀在泷泽身上的腿在随后接踵而来的撞击中从他汗湿的脊背上滑脱，泷泽不得不腾出手来托住对方的小腿，可是此时此刻的泷泽已经没有太多的余裕了，翼的身体又是那么甜美任性地索取着他的占有，他片刻的分神都会换来对方不满的啜泣。

后来他干脆都放弃了，泷泽松开翼的腿，转而掐住那个人从床面上浮起的细腰，任由着那双纤长美丽的腿无力地张开在他的身侧。

他碾着对方的敏感点戳进去，充满弹性的肉襞从四面压迫着他，快感疯狂地堆积起来，泷泽的视野之中开始断断续续地闪烁起斑驳迷乱的光芒。

几乎喘不过气来，泷泽垂下头，大颗的汗水立刻滴在身下人的胸膛，他捏着对方腰部的两只手近乎疼痛地陷进对方肚子上薄薄的软肉，他抬起手指，那个人深色的肌肤上便留下了青白的指印。

翼平坦的腹部肌肉绷得紧紧的，小巧的肚脐不断地随着那人的呼吸起伏。

他情不自禁地把拇指扣进了对方的脐窝。

“啊啊啊！！！不行……！秀君……我、要射了……”翼惊叫着眼里迸出泪来，对方的性器抵在他的小腹上跳动着喷出一股热液。

无论哪里都这么敏感，不愧是他亲手调教出来的身体。

泷泽满足地咧开嘴，他在翼哭泣般的喘息中退出对方的身体，压住那在高潮之后不停一抽一抽的大腿，埋头舔上那个人在凌虐后泛红的肚脐。

他的舌尖顶弄着那个可爱的凹陷，泷泽的手指沿着对方股间的湿痕摸过去，两根指头推进那个早就被他插得柔软松弛的穴口。

翼无措地抽泣着，腿胡乱地蹬了几下，渐渐也就不动了。

他张开嘴，把对方才释放过的器官含进了口中。

“啊……痛……不要了……啊！不行！”泷泽只是稍微卷动一下舌头翼就可怜地哭喊起来，发泄了太多次的性器已经不能完全勃起了，只是软软地压着他的舌面，然而当他的指尖继续挖掘着内部的时候，对方的屁股仍旧用力地夹紧了他的手指。

“怎么了？”发现那个人用湿漉漉的眸子眼巴巴地看着他，泷泽舔着翼的性器含糊地问道。

“秀君不射进来吗？”翼从浓密的眼睫下瞟着他，细若蚊吟一般地哼哼着，“反正不会怀孕了……射进来多少也没关系……”

泷泽觉得自己的大脑似乎空白了几秒，血液从全身一下子都集中到了下半身，他的耳畔嗡鸣着，就快要不能思考了。

死死地闭上眼，他拼命地冷静了一会儿，接着泷泽慢慢地把翼吐出来，顺手捞过扔在一边的润滑剂。

“手伸过来。”他的口气不知不觉地也变得焦躁了起来。

翼眼神不安地游移着，把被皮手铐和链子扣在一起的双腕举到他的面前，泷泽抬手解开了对方两只手腕之间的挂扣。

泷泽握着翼的膝窝把那个人的腿大大地分开：“好了，把自己撑开一点。”

只用半秒就马上理解了他的意思，翼不禁发出了小动物一般的哀鸣，对方咬住下唇，那双黑色的眸子潮湿而甜软，羞耻的红晕一直蔓延到翼的脖颈和胸口。

不过对方还是依照他的指示，双手颤颤巍巍地从下方掰开两瓣圆润饱满的臀肉，随后两根食指轻易地就插进了后方的入口。

打了个哆嗦，翼瞬间张大了眸子，像是没想到自己身体会这么容易被插入似的，但那个人很快地又垂下眼去，泪水把睫毛沾成一绺一绺的。

“嗯……”翼的嘴唇被咬得发白，修长漂亮的指头向两侧拉扯着殷红的肉环，鲜艳的腔肉也随着对方的吐息在指间若隐若现。

这是什么香艳的画面……泷泽眩晕着咬紧了牙关，他被迫抽出一只手攥住了性器的根部避免自己当场就射出来。

泷泽举起润滑剂的瓶子倒转过来，接着他几近恶意地注视着透明的液体在重力的作用下全都流进那个饥渴地开合的空洞里，还有一些溢出来的顺着翼的臀缝淌到了床单上。

他不清楚自己倒了多少，直到翼的股间已经一片狼藉，润滑剂让翼的手指失去了摩擦力，对方不得不把两根食指插得更深一点才能保持撑开那里的动作。

“哈啊……好冰……”翼苦闷地低喘着，额头上冒出细密的汗水，“好像都流到肚子里了……”

对方那毫无自觉的发言疯狂地煽动着他的嗜虐心，泷泽的性器已经硬得不能再硬了，他喘得太用力连心脏都开始难受起来，他觉得自己一插进去大概就会立马射出来。

勃起的前端磨蹭着翼黏腻不堪的入口，另一只手按住对方的小腹，泷泽鬼使神差般地开口问道：“你啊……你知道没有生殖腔之后精液会射到哪里去吗？”

翼无意识地扭动着屁股，一脸茫然地望着他。

掌心微微施力，泷泽揉压着那个人下腹的纹身：“没错，就是肚子里，会直接射到肚子里去。”

翼的双眸猛然惊恐地睁大了。

“不行……求你……呜……射到肚子里……会死掉的……！” 对方拼命地摇着头，惨兮兮地哭了起来，手指慌忙地就要从抽缩着的穴口撤出去。

对方意外的激烈反应令泷泽难以置信地眨了眨眼。

他随口胡编的话，翼竟然真的相信了——

这个人……未免也太过下流而可爱了吧……

下一秒，伴随着顷刻间灰飞烟灭的理智，泷泽凶狠地一口气把自己顶到了尽头，翼只来得及抽出一根手指，而对方没能退出来的那根指头狠狠地刮擦过了泷泽性器的侧面。

“不要、呀啊啊啊！！！”翼疯狂地拱起腰，一边声嘶力竭地哭喊着一边浑身抽搐着发泄了出来。

“翼……！”

嘶吼出对方的名字，他的耳畔回响着翼扼杀般的娇声，超出负荷的灭顶快感电光石火间般击中了泷泽的身体，让他的大脑刹那间一片空白。

高潮中发抖的双臂再也支撑不住身体，他一下子猛地跌在了对方的身上，连牙齿都忍不住打起颤来。

泷泽回过神来的时候发觉自己还在射精，而翼的腰肢在他身下宛如离水的鱼一般痉挛抽跳着，唇间吐出不成声的哀鸣。他的勃起仿佛是捅进了温暖的水里，被翼的体温捂热的润滑剂包围着他，大量的液体从穴口的缝隙间被挤出来，混杂着白浊喷溅到床单上。

翼的手指还和他的性器一起塞在对方的屁股里，肉穴边缘的褶皱都被蛮横地拉平，泛着色情至极的糜烂艳红的光泽。

泷泽安抚着失控地狂乱哭喘的翼，引导着对方总算把手指拔了出来，但是他还没软下去，缠绕着他的黏膜太过愉悦可人，让他舍不得就这么抽出来。

而他身下的翼除了急促的喘息之外没有任何其他的声音，泷泽不由得撑起身体担心地去看对方的脸，那个人迷乱地仰躺在凌乱的床单上，半阖着眼低低地呻吟着，湿润的眸子好像化开的蜜糖一样，满怀情欲地凝望着他，泷泽的手掌贴过来的时候对方就用汗津津的脸颊轻轻蹭着他的手心。

注视着翼那双荒淫放荡又意乱情迷的眸子，他的心脏古怪地刺痛着，心底涌上几近令人眩晕的爱意和占有欲。

明明不是omega……这具淫乱又魅惑到让人不禁心生恐惧的肉体，他的翼。

就在这时候，翼软绵绵地张开双臂，揽住了泷泽的脖子。

“秀君……”那个人柔韧温暖的四肢缠了上来，甜美诱人的吐息好似要碾碎他最后的一丝理智一般，“秀君还可以的吧？”

泷泽低笑着垂头吻住翼的唇角，被那个人撩拨起来的情潮此时此刻也确实地再次充盈着他的欲望。

“啊……”难耐地拱动着腰肢，翼扑扇着长睫，惊喘着低头去看，果然穴口那里又被膨胀起来的性器撑得满满的了。

“只要是翼想要，无论多少次我也会射给你的。”

“直到早上？”带着疲倦的色气，翼贴着他的嘴唇断续地娇喘着，微笑着问道。

“……直到晚上。”

许诺般地低语着，泷泽温柔又霸道地搂紧翼的腰，再次开始了狂热的律动。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本只是一篇ABO爽文，都写成了个啥玩意儿……  
> 啊对了，最后顺便补一句设定，很遗憾地，由于明总强大的基因，双胞胎兄弟除了是黑皮大长腿之外，并没有其他特别长得像翅膀的地方。  
> 想想每天面对四张几乎一模一样的脸……啧（。


	3. 后记：一些补充设定

翼突变omega之后的第一次发情导致了惨痛的结果，心怀不安而返回的泷泽被诱导发情之后标记了他。后来翼又发现自己怀孕了，身体和心理的双重打击让他为了逃避痛苦而分裂出了另外两个人格。一个是拒绝接受这一切，选择当做什么都没有发生的防御型A人格（但是记忆出现了修饰和混乱）；另一个是看似软弱顺从、全心全意爱着对方，实则承担了大部分的痛苦记忆的保护型B人格。留下的被剥夺了部分记忆的主人格矛盾又不安，他不理解泷泽对他的控制，也不知道泷泽始终如鲠在喉的过去（泷泽怕他看不起自己并没有告诉他），但是他在变成omega之前就暗恋泷泽的，以前不拒绝别的人也是因为以为无法得到泷泽而已。

最先觉醒的A人格出现时间最少，怀孕成为既成事实之后一直到第一个孩子生下来之前他都不出现（因为身体变化太明显了无法继续欺骗自己）。怀孕期间由新生的B人格接班，随着分娩将近，主人格渐渐逃避直至完全不出现。生完孩子之后A人格因为身体恢复以及工作的需要又频繁现身。意外的第二次怀孕和流产让主人格进入沉睡，AB两个人格开始轮流主导翼的身体。到了后来主人格几乎消失让泷泽不得不选择让翼暂别舞台，之后的某一次发情期，B人格失手让对怀孕一无所知的A人格被唤醒，A人格自行发现了所谓的“真相”导致人格崩坏并和主人格融合，翼恢复了部分（混淆不清的）记忆。

 

A人格：心智停留在翼29岁左右，是个单纯地喜欢着泷泽的健康的直（？）男，负责发情期以外的大部分时间的演艺活动和公开露面的工作，记忆和常识认知都被B人格进行了美化和伪造。

B人格：为了保护翼的主人格而诞生，大体以20岁的翼的心智和外貌（自述）存在，负责部分怀孕期和除了第一次以外的全部的发情期，承担了陪伴精神也相应变得不稳定的alpha的工作，拥有随意篡改其他人格的记忆的能力。

主人格：常在两个人格交替的间隔期被迫出现，因为心灵最脆弱，记忆可以被B人格轻易地伪造。和A人格融合后产生了极大的混乱，对泷泽（alpha）的存在非常畏惧，坚信自己是受害者。


End file.
